The Heart Monitor
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: They didn't know why he had fallen into the coma, they didn't know what to do to make him better. All they knew was that his body was growing weaker everyday. \\ One-shot. Review?


**Patricia's POV**

I ran my fingers over the soft fabric that covered the gray chair I sat in. My head rested on the top cushion as I listened to the soft, monotone beeps that were emitted from the machine across the room. The beats were timed perfectly; one beep after another, no gaps or spaces.

I let my eyelids flutter closed while the beeping half calmed me and half drove me to the point of insanity. Even though the sound set my teeth on edge, I treasured it every time it beeped. After all- Every beep meant another second Eddie could live.

I lifted my eyelids that were heavy with exhaustion once more, taking another look at the sad mess that sat five feet from me. Eddie's chest rose and fell slowly while tubes injected medicine and oxygen into his motionless figure.

Sadness took over again as I watched him. Weeks had passed with nothing changing. He just laid in the hospital bed and kept breathing. He never shifted, not even an inch. The doctors thought he was a lost cause, not understanding what was wrong with him. They didn't know why he had fallen into the coma, they didn't know what to do to make him better. All they knew was that his body was growing weaker everyday. Systems were shutting down inside him, they basically had him living off of a machine. I remembered the day it had all started, the day he had been put here, like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Jerome and Alfie flung food across the table at each other. Joy and I watched in amusement while the rest of the housemates dodged handfuls of food and gave the duo dirty looks. I snuck a glance at Eddie, not hearing his usual laughter that erupted whenever Jerome and Alfie got into one of their food fights. He sat silently with his hand pressed against the side of his face, a distant look in his eyes. I nudged him with my knee and he shook out of his reverie.  
_

_"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly. He gave me a dazed look for a second before gathering his thoughts and nodding._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I don't know, I don't feel good." He muttered, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. _

"_Do you want me to get Trudy? She could give you medicine or-"_

"_No, I think I'll just go lay down for a while. I'm probably just tired." He said and pushed his chair back from the table. _

"_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Slimeball." I told him uneasily. He gave me a half smile as he stood up and turned to leave the room. He was almost out of the room when he collapsed onto the ground. We all leaped out of our chairs and rushed to his side, rolling him over onto his back. I watched in a panic while Trudy called for an ambulance. I held his head in my lap and tried to wake him. The rest of the housemates rushed around, trying to get ice on his head or spritz water onto his face. _

"_The ambulance should be here any minute." Trudy said as she paced the room. I looked down at Eddie's face; His eyes were closed, mouth slightly agape. I bit my lip hard and tapped the side of his face._

"_Come on, Eddie." I whispered. A hand laid on my arm and I looked up at it's owner. Joy was giving me a sympathetic look and shot me a half smile._

"_He's going to be okay." She said. I'm still not sure if she was saying this to calm me or herself— Possibly both. Before I could reply to her, the front door burst open and a whole new kind of chaos ensued. A stretcher was rolled into the room and a group of paramedics rushed to Eddie's side. All of the housemates who were crowded around him were shooed away and the paramedics lifted his motionless body onto the stretcher. They quickly wheeled him out of the house. While they were there, we had all been panicking and speaking at once; Once they left, however, we all fell silent. None of us knew what to say, what to do. So we stayed silent._

* * *

I closed my eyes once more, drifting asleep to the rhythmic beating of Eddie's heart monitor. Each beep was still in perfect rhythm with the next beep, his heart sounding fine.

But then I heard the change. The beats became closer together, each beep closer to the next. My eyes shot open, instantly gluing onto the screen of the monitor. His heart picked up pace, beating rapidly. I leaped out of my chair and hit the button for the doctor, knowing something wasn't right.

And I was correct. The beating went out of control until it suddenly just stopped. Everything stopped. The beating, my world, Eddie's heart... And Eddie's life. The doctors came swarming into the room and I rushed to Eddie's side, trying to quickly think of something to do. I grabbed the sides of his face, pressing his lips to mine. It worked in movies, it ought to work now. I pressed my lips harder on his, searching for any type of response. Tears started to gather in my eyes and slide down my cheeks as I broke away from him to release a sob. I smashed my lips to his lifeless ones once again, muttering for him to stay alive.

I fell into his chest, pounding my fists against him. I let out a tortured sob and heard my voice crack as I yelled at him, "Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I screamed at him, each time slamming my fists against him harder. I fell apart, collapsing into his chest and grasped at his shirt that I was soaking with my tears. The doctors left me be, giving me looks of pity. There was nothing they could do, anyway. I looked up at Eddie's face, crying hard.

I would never see his smile again, never see that smirk that made me melt on the inside. I would never kiss him again, never push him away while he tried to cuddle with me. I would never do anything with him again. He was gone.

I stayed there for hours, crying into his chest and praying for a miracle that would never come.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you liked the story and I just wanted to say that you all should check out my new multi-chap 'Forgive'! For all of those who have read it already, I'll be updating soon! I've been super busy lately, but I'm hoping to update sometime this week(: Well, I hope you liked it and will leave me some feedback! Thanks! x._


End file.
